The Lost Frontier side missions
Side missions are optional missions or minigames in The Lost Frontier. They are assigned by Precursor statues, pirate radio towers, or characters (such as Dirk Hardpeck or Barter). Side missions have a reward of 1 to 9 Precursor orbs, scrap, plane weapons, plane mods, or gunstaff upgrades. Side mission types Orb search A very common side mission, once activated the camera will switch and show the location of a Precursor orb, usually with some kind of notable object in the background. This image stays on screen for a second and then it will switch back to Jak, who will then have a set time limit to collect the orb. The time limit varies between side missions, dependent on the distance between the player and the orb. Dark eco crystal hunt Each major location accessible by planes will have one large Precursor statue somewhere. Approach it to begin a hunt for dark eco crystals. Each crystal, once destroyed, releases a blue light that will follow you for a limited time. Note that each subsequent crystal adds another timer over the first one, which will obscure how long you have until your initial crystal restores itself. Return all the lights from each crystal to the statue to receive rewards. The recommended load-out is at least one, possibly upgraded, air speed mod and either the machine gun, laser, or Vulcan Cannon while using your fastest aircraft. Plane races Pirate radio tower missions Received from radio towers stationed at Far Drop, the abandoned research rig, and the old Aeropan barracks, marked by a large yellow arrow icon on the map. Their missions usually entail disrupting Aeropan supply runs, specifically taking down an Aeropan transport, guarded by Aeropan fighters. The research rig's missions, however, involve taking down as many repair tenders as possible within a given time limit, also making it the only one to have bronze, silver, and gold goals with a specific reward for each tier. Barter's bar brawls Get supplies from Far Drop is a mission in The Lost Frontier. After defeating the mutant infestation in Far Drop, and thus fulfilling Jak's part of the deal with Barter regarding the supplies for the Phantom Blade's voyage, he visits Barter so he can honor his share of the promise. However, upon arriving in Barter's tavern, he has an additional request for them to "liven up place" for an additional reward, to which Jak responds positively. You will then have to proceed to fight all the pirates in the bar, using only melee attacks, after which you receive 2000 scrap and the option to take on more work from barter. Barter's bar brawls are a series of side missions inside the tavern which require you to perform specific tasks which become increasingly difficult with each subsequent task, but in turn also award more items and valuables in return. As with the introduction mission, only melee attacks are allowed, although eco reflexes drastically lowers the difficulty, along with the right eco skills to enhance your melee combat prowess. Scrap metal donations After completing the mission "Get supplies from Far Drop" you can walk around Far Drop safely. Certain stationary pirates will ask you for scrap donations to restore structures destroyed during the attack in exchange for Precursor orbs. It is possible to donate only a portion, allowing you to come back later and donate the remaining amount when you have acquired more scrap. Ghost pirate treasure hunts In Sector Zero's north-east quadrant is a lone ghostly Sky Raider, identical in appearance to the fighters that fly in duos, except this one flies solo. It generally flies around, but it is very common to see it snag on something and remain stuck in a single position. Shoot it down to summon the ghost pirate Thick McRunfast, then press to "Talk to Ghostly Ace Thick McRunfast". (The first time you do this you will have to find McRunfast on your own, though after this a single red arrow appears on the map to indicate his position. The other ghost pirate enemies fly in duos (unless you shoot one down), which allows you to pick him out more easily.) An eerie voice will then ask you to find his lost treasure, and you must hunt down one of five or six blinking green dots. As you approach a dot, a sonar will sound, and will grow faster in frequency as you approach the target. Some of them will disappear, however, and it is your job to find the one that doesn't. Once you find the right one, you will see a wreckage of a Sky Raider surrounded by a green cloud. Simply fly up to it to receive your reward. The correct target will not always be the last one you approach, which means the true location of the treasure is randomized at the start of the mission. You can repeat the ghost pirate treasure hunts five times. Side missions Orb searches Destroy dark eco crystals Pirate radio tower missions The Far Drop and barracks towers assign missions in which you must destroy Aeropan transports, whereas the rig tower only assigns missions in which you must destroy a set amount of repair tenders. Barter's bar brawls Far Drop donations Ghost pirate treasure hunts Category:Missions in The Lost Frontier